Comical Games
by animegleek
Summary: chp 7: a game of rock paper scissors with an exchange of costume!
1. Ryoma Echizen

Author's note: this is probably a ridiculous story to start with since I though 'hey maybe I can make the POT boys for playing charades majority of the people know this game anyway' so far I think I need to figure this thing out, literally. Hazel and Cream is still on progress due to lack of ideas (okay this one is a different story). No one is giving ideas in H.A.C. so I can't progress the story faster (cries) how dramatic right… (pfft, pathetic I don't like being dramatic…no one's interested).

Anyways reviews, comments, suggestions, and even requests are accepted if anyone wants to….

Let's start with Ryoma… our resident cocky protagonist. No OCs just the cast.

If you want to know what schools are included, its all of tehm except Higa chuu are crashers. O.o

* * *

Charades

One particular day in the tennis camp, everyone was bored since same old procedure since last week was done. Really…

Wake up

Eat breakfast

Exercise

Play tennis

Tag around

Atobe being himself

Shiraishi yelling 'ecstasy!'

The loud cheers of loud mouths

Play tennis

Eat lunch

Do some laps

Play tennis

Tennis class (is there really something like that? O.o)

Dinner time

Boys talking among each other

Atobe calling everyone's attention

Ignoring him, literally and mentally

Everyone proceeding to their rooms, since they're done ignoring Atobe

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma would say before falling asleep

Then everyone's asleep

And again same old pattern

And again…

And again….

And again…

"Damn it! This is boring me!" Gakuto yelled as he slumped on the couch.

"You're not alone, ahou!" Shishido snorted.

"Don't call me a fool! Fool!" Gakuto snorted back.

"You baka! I haven't even called you idiot in the first place just fool!"

Gakuto glared at Shishido.

Though both words are just the same with a different…way of saying the meaning (confusing?).

"So to change the road what'll we do?" Marui asked.

Ryoma lowered his cap.

Fuji gave a chuckle "Why don't we play charades?" he suggested.

"Hmmm, good one but how do we play it?" Eiji asked.

"We got 2 boxes there one for the names the other one for the things we're going to guess" Fuji explained.

"Then let's start!" Aoi said loudly.

Eiji inserted his hand in the box as soon as all the names were written and withdrawn.

"Echizen!" Eiji called happily, the said boy widen his eyes.

Really of all the people inside why is he the first? He could be middle or last. Wait last is more embarrassing.

Ryoma stepped forward and just circled his hands inside not really minding which one he'll pick.

…Pen Knife Lover…. What the f***!

Of all the choices (now he minds it) why this, oh well.

Ryoma faced everyone and raised 3 fingers.

"Three words!" they chorused.

He thinks through his head how many syllable.

He made four gesture cuts on his left arm.

"Four syllables!" they said a bit grumpy.

He made a 'c' on his hand

"English" they said (if some of you are wondering in our country 'c' for English 'T' for tagalog, just info).

He raised a finger.

"First word" they said.

He made a scribbling motion…since he figured it's the closest one.

"Scribble, ecstasy!" Shiraishi said.

Since it's charades Ryoma can't voice out and just shook his head and repeated his act.

"Writing!" Aoi beamed.

Again he shook his head.

And motioned his hands to go further to his guess, well he didn't take the cue.

He changed his act into writing/scribbling then shook his hand.

"What?" Momo ask raising an eyebrow.

Ryoma slapped his forehead and returned to his first act.

"Uh…scribbling!" Kenya guessed.

Ryoma was in the verge of erupting and shook his head again.

He waved his hand and he imagined he was holding a pen and really pointed at his hand. Now everyone was confused.

"What do you guys use when writing!" he half shouted.

He gave a clue! And charades was supposed to be a guess not tell a clue.

"Pencil!" Kintaroo grinned.

Ryoma groaned loudly.

"Calligraphy pen?" Sanada asked, maybe he can guess!

Ryoma motioned his hands to go on his guess, he was a bit desperate to move on the next word.

Sanada thought for a while, while the others looked at him.

"Paintbrush?" Gakuto asked.

Ryoma showed his teeth, clenched.

"Pen!" Almighty Atobe said, smirking.

Ryoma finally breathed.

He gave Atobe a thumbs up.

He raised two fingers

"Second word" they chorused

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Ryoma jab/stab 'act'

"Murdurer!" Kintaroo pointed.

Ryoma glared at him.

"Okay I take it back" Kintaroo said grinning uneasily.

He did his act again and made a swish motion like as if he was slashing things.

"Sanada's sword?" Niou asked.

Ryoma shook his head furiously.

"Sword!" Yuuta ask raising his eyebrows.

Ryoma shook his head and his eyebrows knit together.

"What a knife?" Kamio ask out of nowhere.

Ryoma gave a relieved smile.

"So Pen Knife….?"

"Third word!"

Ryoma made a heart shape on his hands.

"Love?" Yuushi ask.

Ryoma motioned him to proceed

"looooooooved?" he replied.

Ryoma shook his head

"Lovers?"

Again no.

"Loving?"

Ryoma face palmed his self.

"Lover!" Yuushi finally guessed he gave a smile.

"Finally!" he gasped.

"PenKnifeLover…an American band, metal I assume" Inui said looking at his notebook.

"Oh..so that was it, Echizen you make hard to guess acts how can we know!" Momo said loudly.

Ryoma grimaced and said "Mada mada dane!" and lowered his cap.

* * *

Author's note: okay first chapter is done! Tell me what you think about it I don't mind if it's bad or good

You can send requests if you want.

Penknifelover is just a made up band actually real one is actually called pen knife love life…I just happen to cross this name in the net.

Anyways reviews please they are very appreciated!


	2. Kiyosume Sengoku

I just updated now and thanks for all those who reviewed, story alert, and favorite (ed) this story. LOL! I was actually writing the first chapter after eating chocolate. I never knew that chocolate had such good effect on writing a story! Since no one is requesting I did it myself by choosing randomly.

Anyway… here's the second guy…

Guess who…

Ryoma: Hold up!

Me: *Ignores Ryoma* Darn, I forgot about the time limit. Should I put it on or not?

Ryoma: WHAT! You should've typed it in!

Me: …Nada!

Ryoma: I'm older than you!

Me: You're 13 forever and remember I'm older, I'm 15. I do the typing you do the acting! *narrows eyes*

Ryoma:…what kind of person are you?

Me: A mood shifter *shrugs*

Eiji: Mood shifter? Aren't those types of people rare?

Me: guess, I don't know

Me: Anyway, let's go on with your acting already!

* * *

"Ah, the next one is…~Sengoku!" Eiji announced.

Sengoku gave a brilliant smile ("…")

He inserted his hand inside the other box and guess what he got!

Wall climbing

Crickets chirped in a wrong night ("hey! It's still afternoon save it later!")

"…"

Fake cough

"…"

This is easy, not unless someone makes a stupid-idiotic-foolish guess.

He raised two fingers, 3 cuts on his right arm.

"2 words, 3 syllables" they chorused.

Sengoku touched the wall behind him.

"Uh...Slam!" Momo guessed.

First stupid (reversed stupidly intelligent) guess!

"Baka peach! He didn't even slam his hand on the wall! Ahou! Baka, ahou!" Kaidou retorted.

"Who ask for your opinion viper?" Momo replied back.

"Nandato?" Kaidou ask.

"Wanna fight?" Momo ask

Both faces clashed each other, eye to eye…kick! Punch! Backfire words!

"Oi, stop it you two!" Oishi shouted.

Sengoku gaped, if Kaidou told the answer directly first word would be over. Heshook his head twice and called everyone's (except the three who are creating a whole new scene…you know we can adapt it to a new soap opera entitled "Oishi Love" which roughly translated to "Delicious Love" Oishi is the attractive woman in the story who happens to like sweets and these two always create a fight in order to grab the girl's attention…etc, etc, etc!) attention.

Again he touched the wall

"Touch!" another stupid guess this time from Akaya (how mean of me!)

Damn! Isn't it obvious!

This time, this time he pointed the wall.

"Wall!" Jirou answered (who happens to just wake up)

Sengoku gave a huge gasp.

"Did you see that Bunta-san! I guessed it! I guessed it! But you're guess is more awesome!" Jirou went.

"But I haven't said anything yet" Marui sweatdroppped.

Jirou fell asleep again

"2nd word!" they chorused.

Sengoku thought for a while then went down the platform stairs then started climbing up.

"Stairs!" Marui guessed. (I'm sorry for making the genius answer that kind)

"…" Jirou went.

Sengoku shook his head and repeated his act.

Ryoma lowered his cap.

"Uh –climbing down, no up!" Gakuto guessed

Sengoku jumped on the stairs.

Honestly! Is it really hard or is it just because he knows the answer!

Fuji thought for a while then smiled, "Climbing, Wall Climbing" he answered.

Sengoku pointed happily at Fuji.

"Oh…" they all went, like a little kid.

"And 10 minutes end!" Eji beamed.

"Was it that hard?" Sengoku asked Akutsu.

"Hmp! Like I care!" Akutsu replied.

"Che, ignorant" Segoku snorted.

Akutsu twitch and popped a vein at this.

* * *

Okay this wasn't so funny to me at all…not unless someone did find this a bit funny.

Reviews and suggestions are always open!

Thank you for spending time reading this fanfic!


	3. Important note to charades

**A little notice:**

**Hey there animegleek here! About this story…**

**I'm not ending it yet though I'll be changing the title from charades to well…Comical Games.**

**Since I can't just always let them play charades (and I've noticed that chapter 2 had the same flow as chapter 1 – I should've change it to a different flow) so I might let them play different kind of games like snake and ladders, hopscotch, chess, and many other kind of indoor games. And also if I ever replied back to your review and I end up uhm, arrogant please tell me about it. I sometimes tend to act before thinking if I ever did that I sincerely apologize….please tell me about this author note. But do not expect me to update ahead since school is ongoing and not to mention 3 days from now it'll be our pre-test…I'm just doing this while I have time.**

**I'm so sorry about the recent failure of the second chapter. I'll try my best on the future ones!**

**Animegleek! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**I cannot suggest to review since chapter 2 is failure but yeah if you will comment on this author note – that's fine with me. Thank you!**


	4. Eiji Kikumaru

It was suppose to be Sanada…who keeps saying Tarundoru! But I figure I was having a hard time how to keep the act in line then again I failed that's why I went for Eiji…sorry

I have a poll...if you want, you can vote *grins maniacally*

* * *

"Okay next one is…" Eiji was pulled out and replaced by Saeki.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Eiji whined.

"Kikumaru Eiji" Saeki said calmly

Eiji blinked at the statement and grinned, "Yey! The stage again!" he cheered. Unconsciously, pushing/yanking Oishi away and running childishly on the stage.

'He came back' they sweat dropped.

"Bara bara bara bara" Eiji made sounds while circling his hand inside the box

"Hoi! Hoi!" he raised the paper

'Acrobat…Tarundoru! If you still don't know how to act this!' the paper says with a strict Sanada face. Eiji sweat dropped.

Okay, then time to act.

This was easy peasy (is that right?) he's one of these guys

Easy; Ac/ ro / bat = Acrobat!

He raised a finger

"One word"

He made 3 cuts

"3 syllables"

He launched to the air and landed perfectly

"Are you provoking me!" Gakuto accused

"Hoi, nya? Were playing! Pla-ying!" Eiji answered

"Now Gakuto this is a game not a match" Oshitari Yuushi stated calmly (isn't game and match related!)

He made a few of his twist and turns, leaping and cartwheels.

Everyone was silenced.

"Is that an idiot performing stuffs so he could get money?" Momo ask –idiotically.

(How dare you call your senpai idiot!)

Eiji gapped at him. Really is this how hard to guess a word just ONE word!

Then he started juggling

"A juggler?" Tachiban ask.

Eiji shook his head

He got a ribbon, then a hula hoop, then a ball

"Gymnastics?" Kenya guessed.

"No! it's art!" Koharu interfered with sparkles behing him.

(OH! He's so cute while doing those acts!)

Eiji shivered and continued gesturing

He bended and balanced on a clothsline (where'd he get that?)

"A beam balancer?" Marui guessed

"What is wrong with you people! Can't you guess a simple word!" Eiji erupted (out of character? O.o)

"Ah…" some of them went

"You there!" a voice boomed as the camp door opened (…okay awkward)

"Acrobat!" he pointed.

"Oh finally! Someone guessed it! Eiji shouted above.

Apparently that someone isn't part of this game but a crasher – Higa Chuu (They didn't even know!)

After Eishirou's wonderful (not) point, Tezuka's glasses gleam

Translation: "What are you doing here? You're interfering us!"

Apparently Eishirou read what he meant (uhh…how's that possible?)

"Tezuka!" he called.

"You do have the idea that you are very near me" Tezuka stated.

Eishirou twitched, "Tezuka!" he shouted.

* * *

I'm cutting that part

Wondering where Eiji went…well he gave up on the stage and hurriedly went down needless to say it was voluntary

I've notice my word counting is getting lesser...why is that happening!

Please review … bad or good


	5. Akaya Kirihara

Presenting one of our loveable characters...

Okay I did said that was the last charades but...after reading un-countable Kirihara fanfic...oh how I decided to dedicate one charades to him! Lots of love Kirihara-kun! *squeals*

Just pretend someone else is writing this.

Disclaimer: I do not own P.o.T and if I did it'll be a tornado and unsuccessful.

Okay some how this ends up a little bit random

* * *

"Matte! Minna-san!" Niou called, copying Eiji's voice.

"We have a last request coming from our, yours truly author...animegleek. We won't be picking because she just picked it. So she's asking for BAkaya, to do it." Niou snorted.

"Do what?" Akaya ask.

"The charades what else" Niou rolled his eyes.

Timid as he is, now he went up and inserted his hand inside the box.

He got...

"Oops! I Did It Again!" (it's written in nihonggo that's why he understood it)

That is what the paper say...and yes by yours truly Britney Spears.

Kirihara blinked at the paper.

"Hey brat what did you got? You're such in a daze" Niou called.

Is this a joke! Who on their f****** right minds put this!

Kirihara shook his head and was about to tell until he remembered he was playing a game, it was good enough that when they didn't guess it you don't have to do anything ridiculous or humiliating.

He counted the words in his head

1...2...3...4...5, 5 words and 1...2...3...4...5...6...6 syllables.

He raised his hand and made 6 cuts.

"5 words, 6 syllables" they called.

How to act the OOPS! Word:

A. Put a hand on the lips

B. Act like you were shock and looked at the floor like you didn't mean it (I don't think it'll do)

C. With a shock and happy face

Okay so... A it shall be!

Though embarrassing as it is for a guy, he still did the act.

"Huh?" they all went.

Okay change of plans...the word oops! Is something he needs to act more concrete-ly.

He was indulging himself by thinking...obviously finding a better way to express the word oops.

"Ah! Dammit! I'll just tell you guys the first word...and it's oops!" Kirihara shouted.

(A/N: how short-tempered...if ever a real person did this I'd be laughing hard at his/her face...yes, I know I'm crazy, don't blame since I'm a pretty _ fellow. Anyway nobody cares about my usual rants so proceed)

"Bravo BAkaya...the nickname really suites you today" Niou applauded.

"I agree" Marui said blowing a blueberry bubblegum given by the author just to talk.

Okay second word here we go...

He pointed at his self

"You?" Shiraishi ask, doubtfully, hoping that his vision isn't blurring (Is he really taking drugs? O.o)

Akaya shook his head and pointed his self

"It's just you BAkaya. Who else? Me?" Niou teased.

(A/N: Niou-kun is active in this chapter...I've noticed =.=)

Kirihara glared at his sempai who loves to torture him so much

"Now, now, Niou-kun. Just stay quiet" Yukimura smiled. Let us define his smile

Smile Definition: Just-agree-if-you-want-to-get-rid-of-this-game-fast smile.

Alright next...

"A you're adorable, B you're so beautiful,

C you're a cutie full of charms,

D you're a darling and E you're exciting,

F you're a feather in my arms

G you look good to me H you're so heavenly

I..."

He sang not finishing the letter I part.

Everyone went O.o or their jaws drop.

"Come on people sing with me!" he invited. (Okay this getting random)

"Continue the part where I stopped" he pouted.

"I s BAkaya getting crazier ever word?" Marui ask.

Um...I, you're the one I idolize!" Hiyoshi answered unsure.

"Okay dude what ARE we really doing?" Niou ask sitting straight

Note: when you are playing charades NEVER talk (the challenger) cause if you did you're considered as a lose since talking is prohibited in this game.

Kirihara shook his head in disapproval

He motioned Hiyoshi to find the right word/letter.

"Since he said Oops on the first..." Oshitari thought

"Ore-sama shall make a glorious guess like earlier. Ahn." Mon –ahem –Atobe said.

"Just get on with the words" Kirihara groaned.

"Ore-sama is one so therefore there is no copyright...there is no you in ore-sama there is also no the guy in ore-sama..." he rambled

"Oh boy" Shishido rolled his eyes.

After 2 hours of explaining his identity

"...therefore ore-sama has no clones or brothers nor sisters! He has no look alikes except for those who cosplay ore-sama for their extreme devotion and worship to ore-sama so there is only I! I! I! Only I! I, is the answer!" he ended his useless speech.

The audience had fallen asleep except for some who were busy minding their own business

I'd like to cite one: Yagyuu being a gentleman fixed his glasses as soon as the useless speech was over.

Kirihara who was drooling on his sleep finally woke "Whu-wha-what! Is it over?" he asks looking around.

The others yawn and stretch on their seats.

* * *

Random push-ins:

"Hey have you notice guys?" Eiji ask out of nowhere

"Wonder what?" Ryoma ask.

There were eight of them inside the courts as he spoke up

"We do know Yanaga Renji of Rikkai who's eyes are always close and then we also have their scary buchuo Yukimura Seiichi who always smile..." Eiji pointed out.

"Well what about those semi-prominent people?" Momo ask.

"Keywords! Close eyes and smile...equals to Fujiko!" Eiji pressed.

"...oh..." they chorused.

Tezuka upon hearing this ridiculous conversation raised an eyebrow.

"What if Fujiko came from Rikkaidai or, or, maybe he DID came from Rikkaidai that's why he possessed these qualities! That's it! Fujiko came from Rikkai!" Eiji concluded.

Alarmed, Kaidoh looked at his sempai, "Fssshuuu, does that mean Fuji-sempai came from Rikkaidai?" he ask

"That may be it Kaidoh-kun" Eiji said wiping away fake tears (why?)

Tezuka sigh on the outside and mentally slapped himself on the inside.

"Saa...what is everyone here doing? Gathered up together?" Fuji asks with a smile plastered on his face.

Tezuka walked out of the scene, he'd seen countless of Fuji's murder and this one would make his stomach flip.

...why is Tezuka not worried?

Because there wasn't any competition to be held and its fine if they stay in the hospital. At least he has the word 'peace' and 'quiet' for days.

* * *

"Did you guys get the answer?" Kirihara asked.

They looke ad at each other. Atobe looked horrified

"Have you not heard ore-sama's glorious speech? Ore-sama has included his answer on the last part! The answer is I!" Monkey king defended (very true).

"That explains why we didn't hear it" Shishido and Gakuto mumbled.

"I hope you said it first so the game can progress or at least ended" Yukimura smiled

Smile Definition: 'You-are-so-dead-after-this-chapter-because-you-said-useless-stuff-before-saying-the-answer' smile

"Okay can we proceed now?" Kirihara yawned

"Go on brat" Niou said flatly.

The word did was next...Kirihara was tired of acting and all so he decided to find a Britney Spears poster or picture.

It was a really good thing that he and his sister's wallet got swapped. His sister had that Britney Spears picture in her wallet.

He took the wallet out of his bag and got back to the stage.

"I am confused. What are you playing?" Rin ask, it'd been hours since they stood at the entrance unnoticed by all after Kite's shouting.

Kite sulked in one corner after their tongue-sword fight, definition: exchanging of sharp words at each other...coolly.

Kirihara raised the picture to everyone.

To his dismay it wasn't that big.

"Who's that?" Momo ask.

'That's Britney Spears sempai, one of the well known artists in America" Ryoma answered coolly.

"Okay so what about it Kirihara?" Jackal asked after hearing the conversation of the two.

"Yeah you guessed the artist so tell me her songs!" he responded

"She sang a lot of songs" Kenya deadpanned.

"Britney Spears, one of her famous songs are: Hit me baby one more time, Toxic, Let me break the ice, 3, Womanizer, and Oops! I did it again" Inui announced.

"That's it!" Kirihara pointed, smiling brightly.

"What's it? BAkaya?" Niou ask taken by his kouhai's sudden excitement

"He said the answer! He said it!" he pointed.

Okay people, if you have notice the charades turned into a talk and guess game but we just need to go along the flow.

"3?"

"No"

"Hit me baby one more time?"

"NO!"

"Let me break the ice?"

"Ugh!"

The game turned into a guess the song game. T_T

"If you seek Amy?" (I'm not sure if the title was right...tell me if it isn't)

"Heck no!"

"Womanizer?"

"Can't any of you get it right!"

"Uh...Oops! i did it again?"

Kirihara collapsed on the floor tears of joy falling down his cheeks.

"Thank you Hiyoshi" he though

Angels had surrounded his head.

"So the answer was Oops! I did it again!" Marui ask.

"Gekokujou" Hiyoshi mumbled (was my spelling right?)

Kirihara was jumping for joy

"Thank kami-sama for the end of this game!" he shouted.

"He's mentally and physically crazy" Niou said to Marui as they watch their ace throw rose petals in the air

Yes he's turning in to Snow White...

* * *

Okay that's it!

Thank you for reading and as always...please review

Puyoo~!

Tnxs..

Promise this is the last charades and then we'll REALLY proceed to Comical games.

Tnxs and review pwease!


	6. Effective? Random characters

Yahhoo! I'm back minna-san! Sorry for the 2 months delay…yep the author survive, no actually just snaking around fanfiction

I just watched one cute/awesome video and its called "Seigaku game" you guys can watch this in youtube if you haven't. and please take my poll because your vote depends on this story CHARADES. Thank you!

* * *

Okay okay...let's see what's the next game...

Okay here it is...

"Okay! Okay! We have a new game!" Eiji cheered.

"Eh? What is it this time?" Marui asked nonchalantly.

"Well literally I found this math magazine somewhere and it seems fun" Eiji answered.

"What's fun about that when it's all about math!" Kirihara popped a vein.

"For once I'm agreeing with him" Kamio said.

Animegleek: Hate to interrupt your conversation but can we just proceed to the main focus of this chapter!

"Ah right!" Marui answered.

"Ok here's the objective. This one can also be called a game but mostly it's just for fun!" Eiji went.

Numerology:

Calculate your numerology number if the letters in your name have the following values:

1= A, J, S

2= B, K, T

3= C, L, U

4= D, M, V

5= E, N, W

6= F, O, X

7= G, P, Y

8= H, Q, Z

9= I, R

Personality Characteriatics:

1= ambitious, independent, and self-sufficient

2= supportive, diplomatic, and analytical

3= enthusiastic, optimistic, and fun-loving

4= practical, traditional, and serious

5= adventurous, mercurial, and sensual

6= responsible, careful, and domestic

7= spiritual, eccentric, and a bit of a loner

8= money-oriented, decisive, and stern

9= multi-talented, compassionate, and global

Here's an example:

To find your number; add the values of the letters of your name

Example your name is 'TOM'

Your number is 2+6+4=12 and 1+2=3

And you are enthusiastic, optimistic, and fun-loving.

Well there are also situation your name can add up to 29 or 38 for example. The value of your name would be equals to 11 so if that ever happens just add 1+1=2 so you are; supportive , diplomatic, and analytical. Simple!

Got it! Now get started!

"Huh? What's the fun there?" Gakuto exclaimed.

"...why don't we try our first names?" Fuji suggested.

"Good idea!" Eiji beamed.

Gakuto was ignored, "Yeah I talked to the air people" he rolled his eyes.

"Saa, who should we try first?" Fuji ran a hand on his hair.

"Puri!" Niou went.

"Ah! How about Tezuka!" Sengoku exclaimed.

"Sure! Sure!" they went.

"..." went Tezuka but deep inside, "Did I do something to deserve this?"

"Okay! Okay! Does anyone have a calculator?" Eiji shouted

Yanagi and Inui handed him each, "Here" they both said

"Ah...thanks." and took Inui's.

"Okay! Okay! Kunimitsu! Kunimitsu!

KUNIMITSU

=2+3+5+9+4+9+2+1+3=38

=3+8=11=1+1=2

"Are! He's supportive, diplomatic, and analytical!' Eiji blinked as he computed.

"...is that true?" Kamio asked.

"...but come to think of it Tezuka is like that" Fuji encouraged.

"Uhwah! Sugoi! Sugoi! Who should we try next? Ah! How about buchuo!" Marui grinned excitedly

Yukimura gave a smile

SEIICHI

=1+5+9+9+3+8+9=44

=4+4=8

"..." Marui went.

"Nani? What got you quiet so-called tensai?" Niou smirked.

He looked at Yukimura's number and recited out loud what his buchuo got, "Eh? So buchuo is actually money-oriented, decisive, and stern. What's this?" Niou went.

"I don't know but the two personality are agreeable but – buchuo are you really money-oriented?" Kirihara asked.

Yukimura just gave a creepy smile.

"Saa, can I try my name?" Fuji smiled.

"Sure! Anything for Fuji, nya~!" Eiji went

SYUUSUKE

=1+7+3+3+1+3+2+5=25

=2+5=7

"Uh, let's see let's see..."Momo mumbled as soon as he got the magazine from Eiji.

Momo's face was a mixture of shock, scared, and he's trmebling

"Spiritual, Eccentric, and a bit of a loner" he read silently.

"Saa, may I see?" Fuji smiled at them.

"Ah! Sumimasen senpai! Let's move to the next name! Who wants to go next!" Momo said rather loudly.

Fuji was shock but just let it slip, "I'll find out later" he thought and gave a slight chuckle.

"Ja, I want to see mine, Omoshiro-kun*" Sengoku went.

"Yeah! Yeah! Sure!" Momo grinned.

KIYOSUME

=2+9+7+6+1+3+4+5=37

=3+7=10=1

"Eh, so I'm ambitious, independent, and self-sufficient. Lucky!" Sengoku went.

"Neh, why don't you try Yuuta's?" Fuji suggested.

"A-anniki!" Yuuta blushed a liitle.

YUUTA

=7+3+3+2+1=16

=1+6=7

"...is this what they call brotherhood?" Eiji and Momoshiro whispered to each other in one corner while Fuji looked at them suspiciously.

(A/N: if you guys can remember what Syuusuke got you'll get the point...and I'll tell where the heck I got this if some of you are curious)

"Ah! We forgot! How about Koshimae!"Kintaroo grinned.

Ryoma just gave a sigh.

RYOMA

=9+7+6+4+1=27

=2+7=9

"Ochib is actually multi-talented, compassionate, and global!" Eiji exclaimed.

Ryoma gave his trademark smirk, "Mada mada dane"

"Brat" Atobe thought

"How about you try ore-sama's name, ahn?" Atobe exclaimed

(A/N: isn't it obvious its arrogant, self-conceited monkey king -.-. For a lady I shouldn't be saying this)

KEIGO

=2+5+9+7+6=29

=2+9=11=1+1=2

"Supportive, diplomatic, and analytical...monkey king" Echizen read aloud.

Atobe gave his pride

Background: a peacock showing its feathers a burst of sparkle after showing its feathers and above in capital letters 'PRIDE'

"Okay moving on!" Kenya called stressfully as he turns his body around.

"Saa, let's try Genichirou's name" Yukimura smiled.

GENICHIROU

=7+5+5+9+3+8+9+9+6+3=64

=6+4=10=1+0=1

"Sanada's personalities are ambitious, independent, and self-sufficient." Inui announced

Sanada gave a curt nod.

Shiraishi tried his own name

KURANOSUKE

=2+3+9+1+5+6+1+3+2+5=37

=3+7=10=1+0=1

Ambitious, independent, and self-sufficient

"Ecstasy!" he thought loudly.

Kite shoved himself in; if no one dared to talk to him he'll make his own move

EISHIROU

=5+2+1+8+2+9+6+3=36

=3+6=9

Multi-talented, compassionate, and global.

"Fufufu" he started then suddenly….

"Bwhahahahaha!" he started laughing aloud T_T

Everyone turned around to see him laughing like a maniac, "Who the hell invited you here?" Echizen asked, cocky as ever (A/N: Yep, Kite is very…difficult)

"Okay next!" Eiji called ignoring the insane Eishirou

"Me!" Marui and Chitose said at the same time

Since they were both kind enough they did it together.

BUNTA

=2+3+5++2+1=13

=1+3=4

SENRI

=1+5+5+9+9=29

=2+9=11=1+1=2

"Well I got…practical, traditional, and serious – WTF!" Marui went.

This sent Niou lolling over or more likely laughing till his heart's content, "Bwahahahahahaha! Did your personality switched?" he teased. Marui popped a vein and threw Niou a rubber band which hit Niou square on the nose.

"Well mine's okay, I got supportive, diplomatic, and analytical" Chitose confirmed.

Marui sniffed, "Shut up don't remind me!"

"Err, sorry Marui-san" Chitose sweat-dropped.

"Jackaaaaaaaaal!" Marui ran to his doubles partner and threw all his frustration to him…poor Jackal.

Animegleek: Don't be a crybaby for once don't just go to Jackal as a guidance councillor…meh.

"C-can I try Akutsu-sempai's?" Dan asked meekly.

"Sure!" Eiji smiled.

JIN

=1+9+5=15

=1+5=6

"….." everyone who read what he is went dot-eyed

"Anyway it's baloney anyway!" Momoshiro laughed loudly.

Finish

* * *

What do you think? What do you think? I don't mind feedbacks or reviews they are always welcome positive or negative…but please please please! Who ever read this charades take the poll, it's in my profile I really need your answer call me a desperate person but if ever I see you face I'd be clamping my self on your leg I don't care whether I'm being dragged just take the poll! Please? Thanks!

Also if you want to know what Akutsu got...go back to the guide and see for yourslef ^_~ !

-animegleek-


	7. Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Yukimura, and Atobe

Comical games

Rock! Paper! Scissors! Losers gets to wear…

Now this will be fun!

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry about the super late update!

Well here's my chapter!

And sorry if this is short!

* * *

To settle the childish fight over the word peach and bonkers

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Losers wear a cocktail dress!" Kaidoh and Momoshiro shouted.

"How lame" Atobe snorted.

Kaidoh ended with a rock

Momoshiro ended with a scissors

Kaidoh smirked, oh this will be fun seeing peach head dress in an inappropriate one.

"Momo-sempai, kochi!" Ryoma handed out boredly.

Yeah indeed it was a cocktail dress.

Oh this will be a good blackmail material

Momoshiro twitched, "You're not going to make me wear that right!" he ask still twitching

"It's part of the game, idiot" Kaidoh snapped.

"But it was only a chant!" Momoshiro whimpered.

"It was no silly chant..it's real peach head" Kaidoh answered.

Danger dawned unto Momo.

Now this caught everyone.

"I'm done" Momo called out tiredly.

Everyone waited for Momo to open the curtain.

Ssssssshhhhkkkk!

Out came a dreaded Momo legs apart and arms hung out – he seems tired and he just wore a dress

There was a moment of silence before everyone burst out laughing!

It was damn fudging hilarious

Even Tezuka gave a silent chuckle though covered his face.

"Could we request Atobe and Yukimura on this part" Shiraishi dared to request (OOC?)

Said persons stepped on the center.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Losers wear a costume designated!" they chanted

Yukimura got scissors raising it happily

Atobe looked like he was cursing his hand for choosing paper.

"Saa, Atobe you lose? What do you think fit this person?" Fuji chuckled evilly.

Atobe twitched – ore-sama was fooled? Impossible!

Out came a lavishing(?) Atobe who wore a pink pricess dress and not to mention a heavy make-up…

Now this was real entertainment. To bury the internationally acclaimed egoistic and prideful monkey king was pure delight

Great torture Fuji

Smile! Atobe!

Same goes to you Momoshiro!

* * *

Okay I'll leave it to that! If you want another version of this I'll post it then! This is just a small payback after not updating for months!

I hope you appreciate this!

Please review whether or not it is positive or negative as long as it is for the good!

And sorry if I keep forgetting to say I DO NOT OWN PoT!

Thanks for taking time to read!


	8. Can be important or not note

Hi!

This is animegleek!

I'm just here to inform you readers that I won't be updating any fics as of the start of July until December or November, so literally means all my ongoing fics will be on HIATUS for 5-6 months and might return next year

I hope you understand! I hope you won't get impatient while waiting for updates!

Thank you so much!

…I sound to overpowering somehow…I can't find the words to please so please bear with it…thank you!

xxxanimegleekxxx


End file.
